Ii Otenki Desu Ne
by sorviball
Summary: Shikamaru fantasizes about Temari-shaped clouds. Lots of lemon later on.


Ii Otenki Desu Ne

Shikamaru fantasizes about Temari-shaped clouds

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. Finally, a mission-free day. He allowed a lazy smile to form on his face. He was looking forward to a long day of lounging around in the grass doing nothing but cloud-gazing.

_The clouds are nice. Ooh, a bunny shaped one, all fluffy and white._

At this rate, he would be well on his way to achieving his goal of being completely and unquestionably average, discounting his IQ of course. Shikamaru always dreamed of being an average shinobi, one who would marry an average wife, not too pretty, not too boring. And after that came the average kids, and an average house in which his average family would live in.

_That one looks like a tree…kinda. Eh, whatever…it's pretty. Mmm…pretty…that one looks like Temari…_

This time, Shikamaru released a sigh of frustration. A troublesome thing was now interrupting his carefree thoughts.

_Mendakuse…how often have I thought about her recently?_ Shikamaru knew the answer to that one. 37 times in the past hour. An average of 1.62 times a minute.

Ever since she had saved him in the forest, her image followed him around like a shadow, which only pissed him off more. He was supposed to be able to control shadows, right? So what the hell was going on? Shikamaru was beginning to understand why his dad put up with his mom. He would actually contemplate taking action if he could just see that smile again, the one she flashed him after saving his life.

And she was sexy when she snapped at him.

Too bad Shikamaru was too lazy to figure out what all of this meant. All he knew was that it was something he didn't want to deal with. He brought his focus (or lack thereof) back to the clouds, basking in the sun that washed over him.

He blinked. Another Temari shaped cloud came into view, blocking out the sun.

_Mendakuse…is it going to rain? I so don't want to move right now._

His eyes slowly focused on the dark shadow standing over him. It was talking to him. _Damn, Shikamaru, focus! What is the Temari-shaped cloud saying to you?_

"…desu ne?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru idly wondered if he was dreaming. Then he saw the scowl that formed on the figure above. No, that was definitely a real life, scary (and sexy) Temari glare…

Temari drew in an exaggerated breath before repeating herself. "Ii otenki desu ne?"

Shikamaru smirked. "The clouds are especially nice today."

Temari felt herself smile. She marveled at his ability to make laziness the sexiest quality a man could possibly have. She looked down at him without bothering to mask her attraction.

"I like my view better."

Shikamaru frowned. Shikamaru was a genius, but his ability to read girls? Questionable.

_Does that mean what I think it means? _

Before he could form a real answer, she was on top of him.

Shikamaru experienced a brief moment of fear.

_Oh god, she's going to kill me. Temari's lips, lips of Temari, coming closer…Is she planning on sucking the life out of me? I wouldn't put it past her._

And then Shikamaru's brain (which normally processed thoughts much faster than this) registered that he wasn't dead. The kiss that came wasn't the kiss of death that he'd expected, but rather, a soft and gentle kiss, one that barely brushed his lips.

_Is this what kissing a cloud would be like?_

He closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations he was experiencing. He felt Temari slightly open her mouth and followed suit in response. He couldn't believe she was being so gentle.

_This must be the part where I die of asphyxiation or something. _

Instead, he felt the tip of Temari's tongue caress the tip of his.

And then she was gone.

Was it really a dream? No, he could still taste her, and that tiny touch of her tongue left him wanting more. Yes, he was definitely understanding his dad more and more.

He brought his eyes back to the sky.

_The clouds are nice. But Temari's lips…MUCH nicer._

He didn't really want to go find her. But he figured it would be much more efficient if she was the one to help him out with his hard on. He was too lazy to jack off.

_Mendakuse…_

TBC…

Ii otenki desu ne Nice day, isn't it?

Is anyone interested in this couple? Should I even continue? Tell me what you think!


End file.
